Wedding Singer 4
by duncanlover45
Summary: What you expected. Thats all.


**Wedding Singer 4**

DJ AM: Ok. Let's welcome back Jessica Simpson!

_Jessica, who was sitting down drinking a bottle of water, came to the stage._ _She grabbed the microphone_.

Jessica: Thanks Adam...I mean DJ AM. Ok. Can we have the happy newly married couple come onto the dance floor.

_Randy and Samantha came onto the dance floor._

Jessica: Ok. I have a surprise guest for tonight. I had worked with him previously on my album _Irresistible_. You guys probably recognize him as Jennifer Lopez's husband. Marc Anthony!

_Marc Anthony came walked to the stage._

Marc: Thanks for inviting me Jessica.

Jessica: Ok. Our song is called "There you were"

_I was counting down minutes.  
I was wishin' on the stars.  
I was prayin' for a sign,  
And tryin' to beat the odds.  
I was dreamin' of you,  
Love before I saw your face.  
And there you were,  
Waitin' for that day.  
Then you reached through the hurricane,  
When you baby you called my name. _

You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.

Must have broken into heaven,  
Just to roll back the clouds.  
Were you on a mission.  
Were you seekin me out.  
Was I that one in a million.  
Was I that one sacred kiss,  
That you couldn't chance,  
You just couldn't miss.  
then you whispers through the silent tears,  
When you swept away all my fears.

You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.

Standin' in the middle of nowhere,  
With your arms wide open and you,  
You were the reason when there was no reason.  
In my life  
You're the reason in my life.

You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the midnight sky,And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.

You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.

Like the light in the eye of the storm,  
Tellin' me not to cry anymore.  
Where I watched my whole world fall apart,  
Shinin' through like an angel from afar

You broke through the storm,  
And you turned back the night.  
Baby you are the fire,  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
And your love,  
Keeps taking me higher.  
Just when all hope was gone,  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were.

Marc: Great job Jessica and congrats to the happy couple!

_Marc Anthony left._

Jessica: Marc Anthony everybody. Ok. The party has just begun. Everyone to the dance floor. Pronto.

Everyone gathered to the dance floor.

Jessica: Ok. Let's begin. Everybody grab someone else and dance!

_Every time you'r near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is _

CHORUS  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is

CHORUS  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

CHORUS  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with youI've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

(repeat til fade)

Jessica: Everyone having a good time? Ok. I think we need a break. DJ AM take it away.

DJ AM: Okay. How about Dashboard Confessional's "Don't wait"

_The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again _

Don't wait, don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

You get one look  
I'll show you something that the knife took.  
A bit to early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again

Don't wait, don't wait The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

Don't wait, don't wait  
The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait  
To lay your armor down x5

(_While that song was playing_)

_Jessica was sitting at a reserved table, drinking a bottle of water.  
_

_John comes up to her._

John: may I have this dance...again?

Jessica: Sure.

_They get up to dance._

While dancing...

John: What a cool surprise that was.

Jessica: Thanks. I know. I mean I wanted to surprise him.

John: I think you did surprise him.

Jessica: I think I did too.

Jessica: John?

John: Yeah Jessica?

Jessica: Can I ask you something?

John: Sure.

Jessica: Can I...

John: Sure.

Jessica: I didn't even ask you the question yet.

John: But I already said yes.

Jessica: You don't know the question yet.

John: Yes I do. You were gonna ask me if you could kiss me.

Jessica: Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't.

John: You were. I said you could. Go ahead.

_Jessica kissed John on the lips_.

John: You see, I told you I would say yes.

Jessica: I know.

_What will happen next?_

_Find out._


End file.
